


A Moment of Love

by A_Douglas12



Series: Original Character Fics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender of the character is hopefully not revealed at all it’s whatever you want it to be, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crying from happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Douglas12/pseuds/A_Douglas12
Summary: This is an extremely short fic about two people of unknown gender sharing a moment early in the day together.





	A Moment of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for clicking on this fic of mine. I chose to have the genders of the characters unknown for a reason because I want you the reader to open up your imagination and imagine them whatever gender you see them as. If there are any indicators about the gender that I was imagining sorry about that, but please enjoy this.

Smiling, I couldn’t take my eyes off the man lying beside me. Without him I don’t think I’d ever feel this deep love from anyone else. Someone who loves me so unconditionally with all their heart, cuddling me and holding me as if they could ever lose me, which isn’t possible.

“What ya looking at gorgeous,” heat rose to my cheeks as I flipped over so that I was facing the other side of the bed.

Arms wrapped themselves around me, causing a huge smile to manifest on my face, it only grew bigger when I felt arms squeeze me. Lips pressed softly against my shoulder and the love that I was describing before was felt tenfold.

“I love you,” I turned my head towards him smiling with tears in my eyes, but a huge smile on my face.

“I love you too, darling. What’s wrong,” his breath hit my neck.

“Nothing… you just make me so happy,” I slightly laughed from the happiness.

“Shit, if I make you cry from making you happy, I’m doing my job then,” his smile was as big as mine.

I turned my whole body towards him, laying my head on his chest, “Duh.”

“Hey, don’t you have class today?” he asked, his chin sitting on top of my head.

“Nah, he canceled both his classes this week,” I mumbled against his chest.

“You wanna lay here all day?” 

“That sounds really amazing, babe,” I yawned.

“That’s what we’ll do then. I’ll wake you up at a reasonable hour to eat,” I heard him say as I drifted off to sleep.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I know that was extremely short, hope you liked it and please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it.


End file.
